A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado
by Luuh
Summary: Draco deixou com a namorada, sem querer, uma agenda sua. Curiosa, a garota abriu a agenda. Atordoada com o que estava escrito, ela decidiu procurar as garotas que estavam na agenda, pondo em risco seu relacionamento e descobrindo mais sobre ela mesma.
1. Vida Estranha

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 1 – Vida Estranha**

**Versão da Hermione**

A minha vida anda muito estranha desde que eu comecei a namorar Draco Malfoy. Nem eu mesmo sei como tudo isso aconteceu, só sei que aconteceu. Como se, ao acordar num dia qualquer, eu percebesse que tudo que eu acreditava era mentira e que o que realmente valia era aquilo que eu sempre achei impossível.

Foi tudo tão rápido: num instante estávamos brigando e no outro, estávamos juntos. Parece que ele lançou algum feitiço sobre mim, pois todos os insultos ficaram para trás, como se nunca tivessem acontecido. Isso é realmente muito estranho!

E o pior é que, depois que o Harry e o Rony descobriram o meu segredo, eles me censuraram e me chamaram de traíra. Ok, ok... Para tudo! Será que é crime se apaixonar? Porque, se for, acho que ciúmes também é crime, né? Um crime pior ainda do que se apaixonar!

Mas, deixemos isso para lá... Agora que o Harry e o Rony não falam mais comigo, eu não tenho mais ninguém para conversar. Ta, eu tenho o Malfoy, aquele loiro, metido, arrogante e idiota que eu amo, mas, ele é um sonseriano e não dá para que eu fique com ele todo o tempo do mundo, até porque é um saco: que amiguinhos mais ignorantes e arrogantes ele foi arranjar. Acho que eles precisam de uma aulinha de simpatia com o Harry.

Eu ainda não entendi como eu pude trocar aquele ser perfeito e gostoso que é o Harry pelo débil mental do Malfoy! Arg... Dessa vez eu realmente sai perdendo. Próxima vez, vou tomar mais cuidado com as minhas escolhas. Ai, ai... Já pensou se ele descobre isso que eu disse?

**Versão** **do** **Draco**

Já faz 1 mês, 13 dias, 4 horas, 22 minutos e 07 segundos que eu estou namorando com a "santa" da Hermione... Mas, quem é que está contando cada segundo vagaroso que eu não estou com uma estrela pop que não larga do meu pé?

Mas, eu nem me importo, porque eu amo essa garota do jeito que ela é. Mesmo que ela seja CDF, mandona, metida a sabe-tudo e sangue-ruim. Eu tenho que admitir que ela é uma espécie de ET. Sabe por que? Porque ela tem algo que ninguém mais tem: a combinação perfeita de beleza e inteligência. Sendo assim, só pode ser um ET.

Por isso que eu a amo e a pedi em namoro. E também porque eu queria separa-la do idiota do Potter e do pobre do Weasley. E consegui... Foi só colocar um anel no dedo da Granger, que tudo andou conforme a minha música. Eu sou ou não o melhor?

De fato, é meio estranho andar com ela nas horas vagas... Nossos costumes são completamente diferentes. Eu já tentei introduzi-la mais na minha vida pessoal, fazendo-a andar com os meus amigos, mais já percebi que ela não se dá muito bem com eles. Fazer o que? Mas, ela vai ter que mudar, ou eu vou ter que fazer uma coisa que eu realmente não quero! Bom, só espero que ela não descubra...

**N/A:** Oies! Não me batam, ok? Essa fic é nova e esse é o primeiro capítulo, então, não me batam, ta? O capítulo está pequeno porque é como se fossem tópicos.

Vou explicar: a cada capítulo, é explicado uma coisa e, com essas informações, as pessoas vão formando suas versões da história e, no final, todos verão que estão errados. Assim espero...

Bom, espero que vocês continuem lendo...

Beijos


	2. Segredos

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 2 – Segredos**

**Versão da Hermione**

Nossa! Mais de quinze dias que eu não escrevo aqui! Que desnaturada eu sou.

Bom, amanhã, completo dois meses de namoro com o Draco. Estou tão feliz! É estranho estar com ele o tempo todo, eu sei, mas, quando estamos juntos, o estranho vira mágico. Quer dizer, quando eu estou s sós com ele, porque, quanto eu to com os amigos dele... É um Deus nos acuda!

Aqui em Hogwarts existem dois tipos de bruxos: os legais, bonitos e simpáticos, como o Harry, e os idiotas e ignorantes, como o Malfoy e companhia. Eu acho que faço parte dos legais! Os idiotas: s[p os sonserianos.

Voltando ao assunto: nosso aniversário de namoro vai ser amanhã, bem no dia da ida a Hogsmeade. Quer coisa melhor? Quer presente melhor? O Draco vai me levar na Madame Pudifoot... Um almoço romântico. Só nós dois, sem nenhum amiguinho da onça pra atrapalhar, graças a Deus.

Mas, nem tudo é um mar de rosas: o Harry vai com a vaca da Cho e o Rony com a Lilá. Arg! Desnaturados! Idiotas! Ignorantes! Falsos! HOMENS! Tenho certeza que eles querem me fazer ciúmes. Mas, eu to muito feliz com o meu Draquinho e não serão eles que vão tirar a minha alegria. Ai dele se tentarem! Hunf.

Bom, eu vou dormir. Já imaginou como eu vou ficar se eu não conseguir dormir? O Draco não vai querer mais sair comigo. Por isso, o melhor é ir dormir!

**Versão do Draco**

Amanhã é o meu aniversário de namoro com a Hermione. Como nós vamos a Hogsmeade, vou comer com ela no Madame Pudifoot! Eu vou ter que passar a tarde com a Mione.

Tive o maior trabalho pra desmarcar meu compromisso com a Pansy e com a Lilá, que, por sinal, já arranjou um encontro com o pobre do Weasley. Acho que é pra me fazer ciúmes!

Lógico que eu preferia dar uns amassos na Lilá que passar a tarde ouvindo a Mione falar de como meus amigos são idiotas ou como o Potter é "maravilhoso". Oh conversinha chata, hein! Mas a Mione é minha namorada e isto não vai mudar, espero.

Só vai mudar se ela encontrar esse caderno ou a minha agenda.

Ai, sim, vai mudar, porque, ela, provavelmente, vai me esganar. Por isso que eu guardo esses dois itens muito bem guardados. Na verdade, eu não guardo. Eu ando com eles! Já pensou se a neurótica da Mione descobre a senha e pega a chave do meu cofre? Nem quero pensar nisso.

Agora, vou escrever na minha "agenda secreta

Fui!


	3. Fuga

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 3 – Fuga**

**Versão da Hermione**

Esta tarde foi estranha. Quero dizer... Estranha é pouco. No mínimo, muito estranha. E por causa disso, eu estou muito preocupada. Muito mesmo. Pode deixar... Eu vou explicar...

Eu e o Draco fomos até o Madame Pudifoot, como, ontem, eu disse que iríamos. Chegamos, sentamos e fomos muito bem servidos. Até ai tudo bem. Estava sendo um encontro bem normal, até um certo ponto. Estávamos conversando sobre tudo, como sempre. Mas, para variar um pouco, sabe, sempre acabamos voltando ao assunto dos amigos do Draco.

Ficamos nisso por quase uma hora, quando a porta se abriu e não apresentou um casal. Quem estava entrando era somente uma pessoa, mas precisamente, a anta, irritante, ignorante, arrogante, burra, tapada, demente, idiota da Pansy Parkinson. Ela entrou olhando de rabo de olho para o MEU Draco, mas foi direto para o balcão.

Ela falou com uma das garçonetes que estavam lá e depois saiu, olhando de novo de rabo de olho pro Draco. Uns cinco minutos depois, um garçom veio até a nossa mesa e passou furtivamente um pedaço de pergaminho pro Draco. Como eu sei? Eu consegui ver o pergaminho, mas deixei quieto. Não deveria ter feito isso, porque eu achei que não fosse nada de mais. Como eu me arrependo! Deveria ter arrancado da mão do Draco o pergaminho ou pelo menos perguntado de quem era e o que estava escrito. Mas não... A idiota aqui acredita no "relacionamento particular". Explicando: ele tem as coisas deles e eu as minhas. Não devemos ficar dando explicações toda hora um para o outro, assim, nós não ficaremos muito paranóicos. Só devemos dar o básico, tipo: vou sair hoje e ponto. Cabo. Ta avisado... Nada de explicações longas tipo: vou sair hoje a noite com meus amigos. A gente vai dar um role pelos terrenos, por isso vamos voltar tarde e blábláblá... Isso é uma coisa muito paranóica. E tanto eu quanto ele odiamos pessoas paranóicas. Por isso, chegamos a um acordo mútuo. Quero dizer: eu dei a idéia e ele aprovou. Bom, na verdade, ele não falou nada. Simplesmente ficou olhando para mim, como se esperasse que eu desse uma idéia de resposta para ele. Er... Bom... Você já ouviu falar da expressão: "Quem cala, consente!"? Como o Draco não falou nada, eu aceitei aquilo como um sim, assim digamos. Portanto, foi um acordo mútuo. Bom, mas, enfim, vamos voltar ao assunto sobre o qual eu estava falando, certo?

Bom, assim que o garçom se afastou da mesa, eu tenho certeza que Draco abriu o pequeno pergaminho embaixo da mesa para que eu não visse. Como eu tenho certeza? Ele ficou um tempinho com a cabeça pra baixo e depois, aconteceu uma coisa... Bom, não vou contar agora... Er. Eu ignorei isso também e continuei comendo aquela deliciosa panqueca doce que só a Madame Pudifoot sabe fazer. Oh coisa deliciosa. Aquela era só a terceira que eu estava comendo. Já tinha comido uma de brigadeiro e uma de morango. Naquele momento, estava comendo um Romeu e Julieta, goiabada com queijo, e me degustando toda. Muito bom, maravilhoso. Er... Onde eu estava? Ah, sim... Voltando.

Eu tenho certeza que ele abriu porque uns quarenta e poucos segundos depois que o garçom se afastou ele jogou um galeões em cima da mesa e saiu correndo. Quando eu ouvi o barulho dos galeões, o Draco já estava fora do Madame Pudifoot. Até eu me levantar... Eu fui até a porta, mas não conseguia enxergar para onde ele havia ido. Na volta, eu também não o vi, nem no trem e muito menos quando chegamos ao castelo.

A propósito... Quando ele saiu correndo, esqueceu a agenda-fone eletrônica dele em cima da mesa. Esse é outro motivo para que eu tenha que encontra-lo. Ele me deve uma explicação. E isso não é paranóia minha não. Como que um namorado sai correndo de um encontro com a namorada sem nenhum motivo? Onde já se viu?

**Versão do Draco**

Nossa... Nem te conto o que aconteceu hoje. O melhor é nem contar mesmo, até porque se eu contasse, eu poderia me dar mal depois, mas posso dizer que hoje foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

Por que? Segredo.

Bom, eu tive um encontro com a Mione, mas eu tive que sair correndo por motivos secretos que ninguém pode saber. Ai... Que coisa mais infantil. Ah! Agora que eu percebi! Eu esqueci minha agenda com a morena. Depois eu vou pedir para ela.

Nossa... Hoje foi muito bom. Nunca pensei que eu chegaria a ser tão feliz. Está certo, eu tive que fugir da Mione para que tudo desse certo, mas, se ela descobrisse, nunca iria me perdoar, nunca. Quero dizer... Se ela realmente me ama, talvez pensaria melhor, mas, acho que nossa relação nunca mais seria a mesma. Eu acho que isso iria desmoronar nossa relação para sempre. Ela já é frágil, imagina se Hermione descobre o que eu fiz hoje? Eu estaria ferrado mesmo. Não teria outro destino: ela iria terminar comigo, aposto.

E isso eu não quero... Essa é a última coisa que eu quero nesse momento. Quero dizer, é a penúltima. Ai, não dá para explicar. Eu to numa situação difícil e a qualquer momento, a Mione pode descobrir tudo e isso afetaria toda a minha vida. E eu devo manter minha vida de um modo estável, se não...

Vou dormir.

Fui!


	4. Descobertas

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 4 – Descobertas**

**Versão da Hermione**

Que ódio... Eu não acredito no que eu vi! Não acredito mesmo...

Tipo, hoje eu fui procurar o Draco pra devolver a agenda-fone dele! E como que eu o encontrei? Bom eu o encontrei na torre sul do castelo, a torre mais escura. Ele tava com a vaca da Pansy. Ta bom, eu poderia estar imaginando coisas. PODERIA, se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo de ouvir o Draco dizendo: "Então, amanhã a gente se encontra no mesmo lugar pra... Para aquilo."

-Uhum... – foi o que a Pansy respondeu e depois os dois se abraçaram. Mas, não era um abraço de amigo. Era um abraço mais do que romântico. Eu não acreditei no que via! Quando eu vi eles se abraçando foi como se eu tivesse levado uma apunhalada por trás. Não agüentei. Sai correndo e vim direto pro salão comunal. Subi pro dormitório e deitei em baixo das cobertas.

Primeiro, fiquei muito triste, mas, depois, fiquei com muito ódio de mim mesma por não ter percebido os sinais. Que sinais? Bom, o Draco não me deu até hoje a aliança de namoro, mas, eu sei que para última namorada dele, ele deu no dia em que a pediu. Sempre que toco nesse assunto, ele muda de assunto rapidinho. Outra coisa: sempre que estou junto dele e dos amigos dele, ele me olha de um jeito estranho. Parece que ele não quer se envolver demais comigo. Eu não entendo.

Desde de quando será que ele está me traindo? Eu penso, penso, mas não consigo descobrir. As coisas somem da minha cabeça e eu não consigo pensar em mais nada além do Draco.

Eu não entendo... Será que...

Já sei... Eu sei que é uma invasão de privacidade, mas eu vou ter que fazer isso. Eu estou apenas tentando proteger-me e descobrir o que o Draco está tramando.

Se minha curiosidade não fosse tão grande... Se minha vontade de saber a verdade não me dominasse... Com certeza eu estaria um pouco melhor. Com certeza não estaria chorando do jeito que estou enquanto escrevo.

Por que eu fui fazer isso? Por que foi que eu quis me matar? Cavei uma cova com as próprias mãos, sem fazer a menor idéia de que era a minha...

Eu abri a agenda do Draco e o que eu encontrei? Milhões de recados e bilhetes... de outras garotas. Uns mais simples tipo: "Sábado, tem prova... Você ta preparado?". Mas, a maioria me feriu muito. Tinha recados da Pansy, e de várias outras meninas. Até da Lilá tinha recado. Alguns não estavam assinados. Mas, mesmo assim me enlouqueceram. Afinal, estava na cara que o Draco estava me traindo. As datas que os recados apontavam, não as datas em que os recados eram mandados, mas os dias em que estava marcado o encontro, batiam com os dias em que Draco sumia ser avisar. Não eram todos, mas, 80% batia. Isso foi angustiante e desesperador.

Estou mal desde que terminei de ver a agenda. Isso foi quase na hora do almoço. Já passou do jantar, e eu ainda estou aqui, deitada na cama, sem querer sair. Olhando no relógio, dá pra ver que já são dez horas. Não estou nem um pouco afim de me levantar daqui. Vou dormir, que eu ganho muito mais.

Nem sei se teria forças para me levantar amanhã. Quem sabe não seja melhor eu dormir mesmo? Quem sabe eu não acordo e percebo que tudo isso foi um sonho e nada mais? Quem sabe... não seja melhor assim? O Draco no mundo de galinhagem dele e eu no meu mundo...

Talvez, o mundo deva ser isso mesmo... Talvez, tudo isso só me mostre que eu e o Malfoy nunca devíamos ter começado essa relação. Por que? Porque fui eu que sai mais machucada disso. Na verdade, o Malfoy saiu ileso.

Eu vou achar uma solução para tudo isso. Eu sei que vou. A noite, é boa conselheira. Por isso, vou tratar de dormir.

**Versão do Draco**

Que estranho! Não vi Hermione o dia todo. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Perguntei para várias pessoas: algumas a viram de manhã, um pouco depois do café e os outros não a viram. Estou preocupado. Será que...

Não.. Imaginação minha. Ela não deve ter descoberto. Mas e se ela descobriu? Ah... Se ela tivesse descoberto, provavelmente teria vindo falar comigo e me feito um interrogatório gigantesco.

Bom, hoje passei os horários livres com a Pansy. Conversamos sobre várias coisas, principalmente sobre o assunto mais importante para mim. Não... Não envolve a Hermione, felizmente, porque é um assunto muito delicado.

Foi um ótimo dia, apesar de não ter passado ele com a Hermione. Mas, de fato, foi melhor assim, pois se ela estivesse comigo eu não iria conseguir resolver o assunto que eu precisava resolver.

O ruim disso tudo, é que a Hermione ainda está com a minha agenda. Se ela não abrir, não tem o menor problema.

Agora eu vou, porque eu ainda tenho que falar com a Pansy.

Fui


	5. Perseguição

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 5 – Perseguição**

**Versão da Hermione**

Não penso, não falo, não como nada desde ontem, depois que eu tive a brilhante idéia de abrir a bendita agenda daquele ser desprezível que atende pelo nome de Draco Malfoy.

Hunf! Agora estou com raiva dele! Quer saber? Se ele quer me trair, ele que me traia. Mas, eu vou investigar, vou descobrir tudo! Vou descobrir quando ele me traiu, onde ele me traiu e com quem ele me traiu. Ah! Vou mesmo. Vou começar isso agora mesmo: vou me arrumar e tomar café, depois, vou segui-lo.. Ah, mas eu vou descobrir tudo! E o Draco que me aguarde.

Aqui estou eu, dentro de uma lata de lixo! [ Arg, que nojo ] É sério! Eu estou observando tudo o que aquele safado do Draco está fazendo. Bom, enquanto ele não sai daqui (acho que ele está esperando alguém), vou contar tudo o que aconteceu: Depois do café, eu comecei a seguir o Draco. Até um pouco antes do almoço, ele ficou nos jardins do colégio, mas depois, ele saiu do colégio. Ele desceu a "rua" até onde o expresso fica, sabe? Onde o expresso deixa a gente no começo das aulas, sabe? Bom, a partir de lá, ele seguiu o caminho pelos trilhos. Eu fiz o mesmo, mas, numa distância razoavelmente segura. Hora ou outra, ele olhava para trás, mas, antes, quando eu percebia seus movimentos, me escondia.

Bom, depois de uns dez minutos andando pelos trilhos, ele entrou a esquerda, numa rua. Tinha umas lojas que eu nunca vi. Eu andei pela aquela rua, ainda seguindo o Draco. Achei que ele ia até o final, mas não foi. Depois de passarmos por umas sete entradas para ruas, o Draco finalmente entrou numa das ruas: era uma rua sem saída! Na verdade, eu acho que era o fundo de alguma coisa.

Ele entrou pela porta que havia lá. Eu ia entrar, se não tivesse olhado pela janela: o Draco estava voltando. Não tinha como eu me esconder! O que tinha: algumas latas de lixo e umas caixas. Todas as caixas estavam lotadas de coisas. Entrei na primeira lata que eu abri. A rua é muito comprida, mas muito clara, então ou eu me escondia no lixo ou era bye, bye pra minha investigação.

Estou aqui há uns dez, quinze minutos. Ele só fica chiando e chiando. Vez ou outra, se pergunta se ela vem mesmo ou se vai ter que esperar pela próxima vez, de novo.

Eu...

Desculpa pela pausa repentina. Eu ouvi passos, então, eu tive a necessidade de parar de escrever pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Agora, estou no meu quarto, de banho tomado (graças a Deus) e cheia de perguntas na cabeça. Bom, continuando: Quem tinha chegado? Adivinha. Mas, tá bem difícil. Como você acertou? Sim, era a Pansy Parkinson (oh, really?). Eles se abraçaram e saíram do beco, como se soubessem que aquele não era O LUGAR! Quando consegui e pude sair da lata de lixo, já era tarde: já os tinha perdido de vista. A única saída? Voltar para Hogwarts. No meio do caminho de volta, eu parei numa lanchonete que encontrei pelo caminho e acho que tomei só um suco. Não tinha cerveja amanteigada. Justo hoje que eu queria beber bastante para esquecer a traição do Draco, mas, fazer o que né? Não se pode ter tudo na vida. Pelo menos, tenho minha saúde.

Bom, depois de relaxar um pouco, por uns vinte, trinta minutos, voltei para Hogwarts e adivinha quem foi que eu vi sentando em frente ao lago, junto da Pansy, rindo com ela? Adivinha, adivinha! Sim, o próprio: Draco Malfoy.

Eu fiquei com muito ódio: de mim e dele, lógico. Estava fora de mim, para variar um pouco. Andei furiosa até ele e, gritando, chamei por ele. Ele olhou para mim assustado e quando viu que era eu, levantou-se num salto. Eu percebi que ele escondeu algo quando levantou, mas não falei nada, porque estava furiosa.

-Mione! – ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto, provavelmente um sorriso fingido – Te procurei o dia todo.

Hunf! Essa foi quase! Quase tive vontade de falar pra ele tudo o que eu vi, li e ouvi, desde ontem. Mas, me segurei de certa forma. Bom, eu quero dizer... Er, eu quero dizer... Bom, eu virei a cara e sai andando. Ou melhor, correndo pra dentro do castelo. Só deu para ouvir o Draco perguntando ou pra ele mesmo ou pra oferecida da Pansy o que havia acontecido comigo.

Agora, como disse, estou no meu quarto. E, daqui a pouco, eu vou jantar. Como fiz no café da manhã, não pretendo falar com o Draco. E se ele vier falar comigo, vou ignorá-lo.

**Versão do Draco**

Hoje o dia foi, sem sombra de dúvida, perfeito. Quero dizer, quase perfeito. Por culpa de quem? Da minha queridíssima Hermione. Eu a amo, mas, sei lá, ela tem agido muito estranho: um dia ela some e no outro me ignora. Isso tudo é muito estranho.

Mas, falando de coisas boas: hoje sai um pouco do colégio e... Bom, depois do café, eu fiquei um tempo no castelo, até um pouco antes do almoço. Ai, eu sai dos terrenos e fui seguindo pelos trilhos do trem de Hogwarts. Tive a impressão de estar sendo observado e seguido o tempo todo, mas não vi ninguém. Fazer o que?

Fui até um beco sem saída e lá entrei pelas portas dos fundos de um bar. Procurei a Pansy, mas ela não tinha chegado. Então, sai e fiquei esperando na porta dos fundos, uns dez, quinze mintos. Quando, ela chegou fomo direto pra...

Enfim... Foi um dia ótimo. Depois de termos feito o que devíamos, eu e a Pansy voltamos pro castelo e lá, dei uma procurada pela Mione, mas, nada. Então, sentei em frente ao lago com a Pansy e fiquei conversando com ela. Foi então que a Mione apareceu gritando meu nome. Quando eu falei que eu tinha procurado ela, a louca saiu correndo.

Será que ela tem problemas?


	6. Ele Não Era

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 6 – Ele Não Era**

**Versão da Hermione**

Eu estou impressionada até agora com o que eu fiz no jantar. Hoje é o aniversário de Hogwarts, então, Dumbledore fez uma festa e tanto, com direito a bandas famosas e um tipo de karaokê para quem quisesse pagar o mico de cantar na frente de todos depois do das bandas que se apresentaram. Foi uma coisa muito sem noção. Alguns até cantavam bem, outros só faltava estourar os vidros do castelo. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Preciso contar o que aconteceu. Apesar de estar impressionada, estou muito triste.

Nem sei por onde começar. Bom, eu tinha colocado meu nome na lista dos que iam cantar, para fazer uma dedicatória pro Draco e...

**início do flashback**

_Eu havia acabado de colocar meu nome na lista do karaokê e então decidi procurar Draco, porque não havia o visto a festa toda e queria pedir desculpas pelo meu jeito no dia anterior. Procurei-o pelo salão todo, mas não o encontrei, então decidi procurar fora do salão. Conhecendo bem Draco, fui para as masmorras: o encontrei lá, o que não me surpreendeu. O que me surpreendeu foi ele estar com a Pansy, num canto, de rostos colados. Tinha menos que dois centímetros entre as bocas deles._

_-Draco – eu gritei._

_Na hora que ele ouviu minha voz, se virou. Ele nem conseguiu falar nada, porque eu sai correndo. Ele veio atrás de mim. Eu fui direto pro Salão Principal. Sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Quando eu cheguei no Salão, estavam me chamando para o palco. Eu estava indo para o palco quando alguém me segurou. Era o Draco._

_-Hermione, você entendeu tudo errado. Não é nada do que você ta pensando._

_-É exatamente o que eu estou pensando. Me solta!_

_Eu consegui me soltar e fui correndo pro palco. Só eu subi, o Draco foi barrado. Eu falei rapidinho para os músicos o nome da música, peguei o microfone e falei: "Essa música vai para um ser idiota e ridículo que atende pelo nome de Malfoy._

**There's not much going on today**

**I'm really bored, it's getting late**

**What happened to my Saturday?**

**Monday's coming, the day I hate**

**Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone**

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**This is when I start to bite my nails**

**And clean my room when all else fails**

**I think it's time for me to bail**

**This point of view is getting stale**

**Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone**

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**Na na na na na, we've all got choices**

**Na na na na, we've all got voices**

**Na na na na na, stand up make some noise**

**Na na na na, stand up make some noise**

**Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone**

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no**

**He wouldn't even open the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**He isn't really what I'm looking for**

**He wasn't what I wanted, what I though, no**

**He wouldn't even open up the door**

**He never made me feel like I was special**

**Like I was special, cause I was special**

**Na na na na na**

_No final, aplaudiram, o que deve ter sido um erro, porque eu sei que canto muito mal. Quando eu desci do palco, o Draco veio correndo falar comigo._

_-O que significa isso? – ele perguntou, apontando para o palco._

_-Eu que pergunto! O que significa aquilo? – perguntei, apontando pra Pansy._

_-Você ta entendendo tudo errado, Mi! Eu nunca..._

_-Nunca me amou, não é? Fala logo! Se me amasse, não me trairia._

_-Mi, por favor. __Deixa eu te explicar!_

_-Não me chama de Mi!_

_-Calma, por favor, amor. Eu só... Eu e a Pansy!.. Como que eu vou te explicar isso?_

_-Você não sabe me explicar porque sabe que errou ao me trair._

_-Eu errei, Mi... Mas, eu não te trai, nunca! Eu nunca te machucaria._

_-Isso é o que todos dizem._

_-Eu errei duas vezes: antes de nós dois e com você, só que não foi te traindo que eu errei._

_-Cala a boca, Draco! Não fala mais nada... Cada vez que você fala, você diminui. E você já está tão pequeno que eu já tem te enxergo mais. Então, não fala nada!_

_Eu me virei e sai andando, devagar!_

_-Hermione, por favor – Draco pediu._

_Eu me virei de volta e falei: "Não Draco, acabou!"_

**[fim do flashback]**

Ainda estou triste porque tudo acabou assim. Mas eu nunca menti para o Draco. Senti que tive uma relação aberta com ele. Ele que errou. Me traiu e depois fala que não traiu. Agora chega! Eu cansei disso. Mas eu não vou me conformar só com isso. Eu vou continuar pesquisando. Vou falar com todas as garotas que tem na agenda do Draco e vou descobrir tudo. Vou coloca-lo contra a parede. Ah! Vou sim. Ele que me aguarde.

**Versão do Draco**

_Não tem muita coisa acontecendo hoje_

_Eu estou realmente aborrecida, está ficando tarde_

_O que aconteceu com o meu sábado?_

_Segunda-feira chegando, o dia que eu odeio!_

Eu estou desolado! Parece que o mundo caiu sob minha cabeça. Nada vai ser o mesmo. Ela terminou comigo e o pior é que eu realmente não sei o porque. Ela fala de traição, mas eu não sei de nada! Eu juro que eu nunca traí ela.. Ou será que ela sabe daquela.. Ah, não! Eu achei que ela iria reagir de outra maneira... Será que ela pensou que omissão é traição? Isso é impossível! Eu nunca omiti nada, a não ser... Por que? Por que eu tinha que ter feito aquilo? Apesar de gostar muito dela, ela estragou o meu namoro! E eu não queria isso.

_Sentada na cama sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone_

_Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensava, não._

_Ele não iria nem abrir a porta._

_Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial_

_Ele não é realmente o que eu estava procurando._

As palavras dela e da música que ela cantou não saem da minha cabeça! A música fala que eu não a tratei bem, mas eu sei que eu tratei. O que foi aconteceu com ela? Eu não entendo o que foi que ela viu ou ouviu que ela pensou que fosse algo do tipo eu estar traindo ela. A não ser que ela tenha me visto com ela quando.. Não, eu acho que ela não viu! Então, eu acho que eu não dei nenhum motivo para ela pensar isso de mim.

Aquelas palavras não querem sair da minha cabeça! Eu não consigo esquecer. Eu só consigo pensar nisso. Eu acho que vou enlouquecer. Por que isso, Hermione?

_É quando eu começo a roer minhas unhas_

_E limpo meu quarto quanto tudo falha_

_Eu acho que é a hora da minha fiança_

_Esse ponto de vista está ficando velho_

Não importa o que a Mione pense, amanhã eu vou falar com ela, tirar tudo a limpo, entender o que ela está pensando, descobrir o que eu fiz de errado. Vou mesmo! Ah, mas se alguma das garotas tiver dito alguma coisa... Ai da Pansy, da Lilá, da Sarah ou de qualquer outra que tenha comentado qualquer coisa com a Hermione. Eu juro que mato. Eu vou para Azkaban, mas que eu me vingo, eu vingo! Eu fiz um monte de coisas para elas, dei um jeito para elas ficarem caladas, mas se elas abriram o bico... Eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

_Sentada na cama sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone_

_Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensava, não._

_Ele não iria nem abrir a porta._

_Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial_

_Ele não é realmente o que eu estava procurando._

Ela fala de traição! Será que não foi ela que me traiu? Não, impossível.. Ela nunca faria isso. Nunca! Eu tenho certeza que não. Mas, ela não confia em mim! Estou numa situação muito delicada!

-Você ta entendendo tudo errado! – eu disse – Eu nunca..

-Nunca me amou! – ela me cortou.

Talvez eu não tenha a amado de verdade! Talvez tudo que eu sentia era uma necessidade de estar com a ela a todo momento! Necessidade que foi morrendo. Mas, então, por que eu estou tão triste? Por que o mundo parece estar acabando? Será que é por que foi o primeiro que eu não terminei? Não, eu acho que não é por causa disso.

_Na na na na na, todos nós temos escolhas_

_Na na na na, todos nós temos vozes_

_Na na na na na, levante-se e faça um pouco de barulho_

_Na na na na, levante-se e faça um pouco de barulho_

Amanhã, antes do início das aulas, eu vou falar com ela. Vou expor todos os meus pensamentos. Vou fazer ela me entender. E eu sei que ela vai voltar para mim! Eu sei que vai. E eu tenho que pedir para ela a minha agenda, que ta com ela até hoje. Lá ta marcado quando eu... Ah, não! Agora eu entendi! Ela deve ter aberto a minha agenda e... Não, ela não deve ter feito isso! Ela não seria capaz. Não seria mesmo. Aposto que a agenda não deve nem estar com ela! E se estiver, deve estar fechadinha. Ela nem deve ter desconfiado do que tem lá dentro.

_Sentada na minha cama sozinha, olhando fixamente para o telefone_

_Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensava, não._

_Ele não iria nem abrir a porta._

_Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial_

_Ele não é realmente o que eu estava procurando._

_Ele não era o que eu queria, o que eu pensava, não_

_Ele não iria nem abrir a porta_

_Ele nunca me fez sentir como se eu fosse especial_

_Eu parecia especial, porque eu era especial_

_Na na na na na_

Por que a música não sai da minha cabeça? Que significado ela tem?

Eu sei que eu não era o que ela queria, o que ela pensava, o que ela procurava. Mas eu sei que ela era especial. Pra mim!


	7. O Que Fazer?

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 7 – O Que Fazer?**

**Versão da Mione**

Hoje foi sem a menor dúvida, a pior segunda-feira em seis anos de Hogwarts. Não dá pra explicar. Quero dizer, até dá, mas eu fico tão triste só de lembrar. Bom, primeiro que um monte de gente virou a cara para mim, a maioria era da Sonserina. Passei grande parte do dia sozinha e, depois do jantar, eu conversei com o Draco e conversar com ele me fez sofrer muito. A nossa conversa foi muito longa. Nem sei por onde começar.

**[início do flashback]**

_-Acho que aqui está bom! Não tem ninguém, então da pra gente terminar a conversa a vontade, sem ninguém bisbilhotando e ouvindo._

_-Está frio aqui fora. Fala logo o que você quer, Draco. Eu ainda não entendi e não estou com tempo nem paciência._

_-Hermione, eu..._

_-Fala logo: o que você quer?_

_-Você, Mi!_

_-Até parece... Você quer é fazer papel de santo! E isso você não é._

_-Hermione, eu não te entendo! Por que você está me tratando tão mal?_

_-Pare de ser cínico, Malfoy!_

_-Alguém te contou alguma coisa?_

_-Não! EU vi você com a Pansy._

_-Mas eu não fiz nada com ela. Eu juro pela minha mãe._

_-Não jure, Malfoy! Coitada da sua mãe. Seu único erro é ser mãe de alguém como você. Ela na tem nada a ver com o que você fez de errado. Ela não tem nada a ver com o seu mau caráter._

_-Fala a verdade Mi: alguém te falou alguma coisa?_

_-Ninguém precisou me falar nada. Eu já disse! Eu vi você com a Pansy! Eu vi você com ela a... com ela! Eu vi! Ninguém me disse nada. Eu vi você me traindo!_

_-Você fala de traição... Como posso ter certeza de que você nunca me traiu._

_A garota não falou nada. Sua mão voadora respondeu por ela. A marca dos dedos dela ficou ardendo no rosto do loiro._

_-Nunca mais repita isso!_

_-Desculpa! Eu não consegui me segurar! Eu..._

_-Eu sabia! Você me traiu. Por que não confessou de uma vez?_

_-Não, Mi! Você entendeu errado!_

_-Não, eu entendi tudo direitinho. Meu erro foi pensar que ficar ao seu lado era tudo que eu queria. Mas eu consertei a tempo._

_Uma primeira lágrima brotou do olho de Malfoy. Mione nunca pensara que um dia o veria chorando, e aquela lágrima começou a escorrer pelo rosto. Logo, lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam pelo do garoto, que andava em direção do lago, talvez pensando em se afogar._

_-Por que você fez isso, Mione? Por que você teve que terminar? Eu não entendo o que foi que eu fiz de errado. Eu quero entender. Eu quero me corrigir. Eu quero você, Mione. Só você, e mais ninguém!_

_Talvez pela situação em que se encontrava, ou pela doce voz de Draco e pelo jeito que o garoto falava, Mione se emocionou e também começou a chorar, como se o mundo estivesse acabando!_

_-Mione, por favor!_

_-Draco, eu... eu... eu.. Eu não consigo, me desculpa._

**[fim do flashback]**

Lembro de ter saído correndo, chorando, e vindo direto pro salão comunal. Tinha várias pessoas na sala, mas eu consegui fugir delas. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir fugir, mas vou tentar ao máximo! Não sei porque, mas eu to muito triste. Apesar de tudo que o Draco fez, ficar sem ele é pior! Mas acho que isso, o tempo cura! É só esperar um pouco. Daqui a algum tempo, tudo volta ao normal, espero.

**Versão do Draco**

A pior parte de terminar um namoro é ter que encarar a pessoa no dia seguinte. Eu não consegui olhar direito pra ela, apesar de saber que eu não fiz nada de errado. Ou será que eu fiz? O povo da Sonserina está muito bravo com ela. Estão todos xingando-a, mas eu não consigo fazer o mesmo. Apesar do que ela disse, eu ainda a quero.

Eu tentei falar com ela de noite, depois do jantar, mas ela me ouviu? Não! Ela continuou me acusando de traição. E o pior é que eu nem sei o porquê dela me acusar de traição. Será que é porque ela sabe sobre a Pansy e... Não, ela não deve saber. Não deve nem desconfiar.

Eu estou desolado. Não sei o que fazer. É triste, mas é verdade. Eu chorei ontem enquanto conversava com a Hermione. Fazia muito tempo que eu não chorava. Acho que a última vez que eu chorei, eu tinha uns cinco anos. Depois, jurei que nunca mais chorar. Mas por causa da Mione, eu chorei. Ela chorou junto e ficamos os dois, chorando, como dois idiotas. Bom, mas eu vou reconquistar a Mione. Não importa o que aconteça, eu a terei de volta. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. Aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos... Eu não a trocaria por nada nesse mundo. Quero dizer... Eu não sei se trocaria ou não. Depende muito!

Mas a culpa é toda dela, por que ela teve que fazer aquilo? Se ela tivesse me ouvido, estaríamos todos bem. Mas, graças a ela, eu terminei com a Mione! E a culpa é dela. Eu nunca a perdoarei... Quero dizer... Já estou todo confuso. Não sei mais o que fazer. Só não vou conversar de novo com a Mione, porque sei que isso vai me fazer sofrer. E também porque eu sei que ela não vai me ouvir!

Bom, amanhã eu vou falar com a Lilá e com a Sarah para ver se alguma delas abriu o bico. Ai delas se tiver dito ou comentado, mesmo que sem quere, qualquer coisa. Apesar de tudo, eu gostaria de ter contado para a Mione na hora certa.


	8. Correndo Atrás

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 8 – Segredos**

**Versão da Mione**

Abrir de novo a agenda do Draco não me fez muito bem, mas, eu tive que abri-la. Peguei vários nomes importantes. Hoje eu vou falar com a Lilá depois do jantar; eu falei com a Luna num dos horários livres. Sim, as duas estão envolvidas nisso. Eu ainda estou pasma com elas terem feito o que fizeram, mas acho que só conversando com elas e com todas as garotas eu vou conseguir descobrir tudo que eu quero. Se bem que a minha conversa com a Luna não foi das mais produtivas. Parecia que ela estava meio desligada. Será que ela se droga? Não, acho que não. Acho que no mundo bruxo isso não existe. Se bem que... Vamos voltar ao assunto que interessa. Vou resumir como que foi, mais ou menos, a minha conversa com ela.

-O que foi Mione? Você nunca veio falar comigo desde que você começou a namorar o Malfoy.

-É que eu preciso falar com você er... Sobre ele.

-O que tem o Malfoy? Ele te maltratou?

-Não Luna, na verdade que quero saber do seu relacionamento com ele.

-Que relacionamento? Você sabe que eu o odeio.

-Não minta Luna! Já me disseram que você tinha certo relacionamento com ele...

Ela ficou um tempo quieta, olhando para o nada. Parecia querer evitar o assunto.

-Luna... Luna... Luna!

-Ah! Oi Mione. Sobre o que falávamos mesmo?

-Do Malfoy.

-Hm...

-Como ele era antes de começar a namorar comigo?

-Ele era diferente, não se preocupava com nada. Quero dizer, ele tinha os próprios problemas, mas não se importava em cuidar. Deixava sempre para terceiros.

-Ele mudou?

-E muito! Depois que ele começou a namorar você, ele começou a se preocupar com tudo. Acho que não queria que você se preocupasse por ele. Ele resolvia tudo de um modo meio irresponsável, mas acho que já era bom, afinal, ele estava tentando cuidar das próprias coisas.

-E ele já me traiu?

Outro silêncio. Os olhos da Luna estavam meio diferentes. Ele olhava para o lago, com um jeito fixo; não parecia estar me evitando, parecia estar possuída, quem sabe?

-Luna!

-Ah, desculpe-me, eu me distraí. Qual foi a sua pergunta mesmo?

-O Malfoy já me traiu?

-Ele tem muito segredos, isso é verdade. E tem modos estranhos de protegê-los. Mas eu acho que trair, ele nunca traiu! E se traiu, não deve ter sido por maldade.

Eu fiquei olhando pra Luna; ela tinha os olhos brilhando muito. E eu não sabia dizer se ela estava mentindo ou não. Só lembro que, de repente, a Luna se levantou e foi andando para o lago e se sentou na frente dele, do lado de alguém. Não me atrevi a seguir ela, a Luna tava mais estranha do que é normalmente. Foi muito estranho e se quer saber, também não foi nada produtivo. Agora sei bem menos do que sabia antes de falar com ela. Eu fiquei confusa com o que ela disse.

**Versão do Draco**

Hoje eu vi a Mione conversando com a Luna. Fiquei um pouco preocupado porque eu ainda não falei com ela. Vai saber se ela não acabou comentando alguma coisa com a Mione. Eu juro que mataria ela. Eu já falei com a Lilá e ela jurou de pé junto, bateu o pé, jurou pela própria morte de que ela não tinha falado nada. Mas eu acho que de todas as garotas, a Lilá é a mais próxima da Hermione. Com certeza, foi a que teve mais chances de falar algo, mesmo que não fosse por maldade, mas como ela jurou, eu tenho que acreditar. Eu pedi pra ela mentir ou dar uma contornada se a Mione for perguntar alguma coisa sobre isso. Se a Mione souber, do jeito que as coisas vão, ela vai querer me matar, se é que ela já não quer fazer isso. Mas eu preciso tomar muito cuidado agora. Tenho que me prevenir e fazer as coisas mais escondidas. Ninguém mais precisa saber, até porque se mais gente souber vai ser uma desgraça e eu nem quero imaginar. Mas o pior de tudo é que eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele sorriso, naqueles olhos. Não consigo parar de pensar nela. Parece que meu mundo está desmoronando. Porque é tudo tão difícil? Eu não consigo esquecer o que ela disse, é difícil lidar com isso.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Coz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing_

_Nothing and all_

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

Eu pensava que eu era mais forte, mas agora descobri que sem ela eu não consigo encontrar meu caminho e isso não faz o menos sentido. Ela atordoava meus sentidos, invadia meus pensamentos, misturava meus sentimentos, desfazia meus planos, atrapalhava meus caminhos apenas com um olhar e é disso que eu mais sinto falta. Agora, eu não sei o que fazer ou para onde eu devia ir. E eu ainda estou esperando por ela, não sei porque eu fico tão perdido sem ela. Eu não consigo apagá-la da minha memória. Mas pra ela, isso não significa nada.


	9. Conversas

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 9 – Conversas**

**Versão da Mione**

Ontem, depois do jantar, eu ainda falei com a Lilá. Como ela tava pesquisando, não deu para conversar muito, mas ela me prometeu que hoje iria conversar direito comigo. Ela me convidou para jantar com ela hoje. Mas acho que não vai mudar muita coisa. O que ela me disse ontem foi quase a mesma coisa que a Luna me disse. Talvez ela tenha dito algo a mais só que eu não percebi. A conversa foi algo assim:

-Lilá, você ta muito ocupada?

-Eu? Não; to só pesquisando algumas coisas pro trabalho de Poções. Senta ai!

-O trabalho do Sloghorn ta muito difícil. Você vai fazer sozinha?

-Acho que sim; a Parvatil saiu de licença. Parece que ela ta com um problema no sistema imonu alguma coisa.

-Sério? Que dó. Por isso que eu tenho te visto sozinha nos últimos dias.

-É, mas não é sobre isso que você veio falar comigo, é?

-Na verdade, não. Eu vim falar sobre o Draco.

-Acho que sobre ele você sabe mais do que eu – ela então voltou a folhear o livro.

-Lilá... Eu sei que você sabe alguma coisa e não quer me contar.

-O que você quer saber, Mione? – ela perguntou, me olhando com cara de tédio.

-Como ela era antes de namorar comigo?

-Pergunta pros amigos deles e não pra mim.

-Eu vou perguntar, mas eu sei que você tem outros olhos. E eu preciso ter uma opinião geral.

-Olha Mione, o que eu lembro é que antes de ficar com você, ele tava com a Pansy. Eles pareciam felizes zoando todos e a vida também. Mas ai o Draco terminou com a PP e começou a se aproximar de você. A vadia da Parkinson ficou mais estranha do que o normal. Tava sempre estressada e comia demais. Sumia de vez em quando. Mesmo não gostando muito do Malfoy, eu via de longe que mesmo se aproximando de você, ele continuava se preocupando com a Pansy e estava cada vez mais aflito com ela. E ela entrava em depressão; tava sempre com potes de sorvete andando pelo castelo, chorando pelos cantos, fez amizade com a Murta, começou a engordar e ai o Draco começou a ficar com você. A Pansy sumiu por um tempão e o Draco parecia não estar preocupado.

-Como assim?

-Eles ficavam desde não sei quando. Eu acho estranho ela sumir e ele nem ligar. Se bem que ele pode ser um ótimo ator.

-Hmm. Mas se eles terminaram então eles não tinham mais nada um com o outro.

-Eu sei, mas é ai que ta o ponto: quando a Parkinson voltou, mesmo com ele 'namorando' com você, eu o via mais com a vadiazinha do que com você.

-E como eles agiam?

-Se quer saber, eles só conversavam, pareciam preocupados. Mas eu nunca os vi se beijando nem nada.

-Eu me lembro de um tempo que o Draco tava todo estressado e nunca me contava o porquê.

-Sobre isso eu já não sei. Na verdade, tudo que eu sabia já te contei.

-Mas Lilá...

-Eu não sei de mais nada, Mione. Se eu me lembrar de algo, eu te falo no jantar amanhã. Agora, se você me dá licença, eu tenho que terminar essa pesquisa pro trabalho.

Eu subi pro dormitório mesmo sabendo que a Lilá sabia de mais alguma coisa e não queria me contar. Acho que nem se eu continuasse perguntando ela iria me falar algo mais, por isso eu vou para a próxima da lista. Sim, eu fiz uma pequena lista com os nomes das garotas que eu encontrei na agenda. Acho que assim, fico mais organizada.

Luna Lovegood

Lilá Brown

Padma Patil

Deah Lee

Gina Weasley

Chris Hifflick

Cho Chang

Jessica Boun

April Velloy

Bianca Kloe

Pansy Parkinson

Sim, antes da própria Pansy Parkinson eu ainda tenho oito garotas para conversar. Tomara que elas me contem mais. O que a Luna e a Lilá me contaram não ajudou muito, o que me faz pensar que talvez elas tenham um caso com o Draco. Ou tiveram um e não querem se incriminar.

Falando no Malfoy, ele me chamou hoje, mas eu nem olhei: passei reto mesmo. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar com ele. Pelo menos enquanto eu não souber toda a verdade.

**Versão do Draco**

A Lilá veio me falar hoje que a Mione foi falar com ela ontem à noite e perguntou sobre mim pra ela. Estranho? Só um pouco. Acho melhor eu tomar cuidado com que eu faço agora. Se a Mione descobrir, as coisas só vão piorar. Do jeito que vão as coisas, ela vai fazer um escândalo, a direção vai interferir e descobrir o que eu fiz e bom, as coisas vão acabar pior do que já estão. Por mais que pareça impossível, tem como piorar.

Mas mudando de assunto: eu tentei pegar a minha agenda com aquela estouradinha, mas ela nem falou comigo. Passou de nariz empinado. E eu acho que ela abriu a agenda, tenho quase certeza. Para ela ter falado com a Luna e com a Lilá e ter perguntado de mim, só pode. Acho que vou agora mesmo falar com as outras garotas. Vou aproveitar que ainda tenho um tempo antes de... Bom, é isso. Melhor eu parar por aqui. Eu tenho muito medo disso cair em mãos erradas.


	10. Motivo

**A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado**

**Capítulo 10 – Motivo**

Estou sem reação. Hoje eu falei com a Cho Chang e com a Lilá de novo, e a história delas me deixou muito confusa, por mais que tudo que elas falassem fosse mais ou menos parecido. Parece que elas combinaram para me confundir. A Cho já saiu com o Draco, ficaram juntos um tempo, antes mesmo de ele namorar a Pansy. _"Talvez ela ainda sinta alguma coisa por ele e o Draco alimente esse sentimento, por querer se sentir o máximo"_. Foi com esse pensamento que eu fui falar com ela. _"Se alguém conseguiria me dar as informações sobre a mudança de comportamento do Draco, com certeza seria a Cho" _eu pensava. Não vou dizer que a conversa com a Cho não foi produtiva, porque na verdade até foi um pouco, ela parecia querer me dizer algo, mas não podia contar o que era, como se fosse um enigma e ela tentasse me dar as dicas para que eu descobrisse. A conversa com ela foi mais ou menos nesse estilo:

-Está com algum problema? – ela me perguntou ao ver-me ao seu lado na biblioteca.

-Na verdade, eu gostaria de te perguntar algumas coisas...

-Sobre o Draco, certo? Sim, ele mudou muito desde a época que estivemos juntos, mas foi uma mudança que apenas algumas pessoas puderam perceber, somente os que sabiam o que estava causando tal mudança e os que estavam muito próximo dele, mesmo sem saber o que se passava na vida dele.

-E você obviamente sabia.

-Eu descobri da pior forma, descobri quando ele me deixou para ficar com a Pansy. – meu estômago deu uma pequena revirada, por que não me assustava o fato de Pansy estar envolvida em toda a história. – O que é mais interessante é que ninguém mais ficou sabendo, quero dizer, não seria uma das coisas que o pessoal não gostaria de saber. Eu gosto de muita gente dessa escola, mas a fofoca rola solta mesmo!

-Mas o Draco deve ter feito questão de esconder, afinal ele estava mudando...

-Naquela época, ele estava pior do que você pode imaginar, tudo que ele podia fazer de errado ele fazia. A Pansy nunca foi uma boa companhia para ele, no fundo, ele pode ser um bom garoto, quando quer ser, apesar do jeito dele. Mas chegou uma hora que tudo mudou de verdade e ele foi da água para o vinho. Ele estava melhorando, estava transformando-se em outra pessoa, e um garoto como ele, com a fama dele, com os pais que ele tem, não podia mudar, não podia ficar do jeito que ele estava ficando... Principalmente, se levasse em conta o que estava mudando ele.

-O que estava mudando ele? – ela estava quase chegando ao ponto que eu queria chegar, sem que eu tivesse que perguntar algo. Algo no jeito com que Cho me contava as coisas me fez acreditar que ela estava desesperada para contar tanto quanto eu estava para ouvir. Não era como se ela fosse fofoqueira e quisesse espalhar um segredo, era apenas como se ela sentisse certa compaixão por mim e quisesse me ajudar, mas não sabia como.

-Você! – ela me olhou nos olhos, e naquele momento eu soube que ela não estava mentindo. Não estava falando toda a verdade, eu podia sentir isso, mas eu tive a certeza, de alguma forma, que o que ela me dizia não era para me enganar. – Aos poucos, a convivência com você fez ele deixar de ser o maldito Malfoy que toda Hogwarts conhece e se transformou no Draco que eu e você sabemos exatamente como é. – ela desviou um pouco o olhar de mim, ainda era difícil para ela falar sobre ele. – Mas a vida que ele levava antes ainda perseguia-o, Draco não tinha abandonado por completo tudo que ele vivera até então. Não porque não quisesse, ele não podia. – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, mas não me olhou novamente; estava entrando numa zona de perigo ao contar tudo aquilo e ela parecia saber exatamente o que aconteceria ao fim de nossa conversa. – Por não conseguir deixar para trás seu passado, ele se preocupava demais com o que você e o resto do mundo pensariam; por isso ele começou a agir tão estranho de uns tempos para cá. – Por um momento, ela ficou em silêncio. Cho olhava impaciente para o relógio e eu achei que aquela era o momento ideal para ir embora; algo me dizia que se eu continuasse ali, as coisas iriam se complicar para aquela garota. Levantei-me em silêncio, e antes que eu pudesse ir embora, Cho segurou meu braço, me obrigando a olhá-la novamente – Eu sinto muito. – foi tudo que ela disse antes de me liberar e desviar o olhar de mim. Eu não sabia o que responder, então me virei novamente e fui embora, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

Eu não conseguia nem pensar direito de tão confusa que eu estava. Ao sair da biblioteca, dei de frente com Draco Malfoy. Sempre ele! Fitamo-nos um ao outro por um breve momento. Eu até podia escutar a respiração dele de tão perto que estávamos. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e fez menção de falar algo, no entanto eu fui mais rápida, desviando-me dele e saindo de lá.

No caminho para o salão comunal da Grifinória, me perguntei se ele teria me visto com Cho. Será que ela estava em apuros por ter me contado tudo aquilo?


	11. Peças

A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado

Capítulo 11 – Peças

Cada palavra de Cho ecoou pela minha cabeça por um bom tempo até que eu desistisse de encontrar algum sentido no que ela dissera. Apesar de tudo que ela, Lilá e Luna me disseram, algo está faltando, algo não se encaixa e eu não sei dizer exatamente o que é.

No entanto, algo dentro de mim está pedindo para parar, algo está me avisando que o que está por trás de tudo isso é pior do que eu imagino. É como se meu subconsciente estivesse implorando para eu me afastar de tudo que o envolva, ou as conseqüências serão piores do estão agora. Por outro lado, algo dentro de mim diz que agora que eu comecei, não posso parar. Eu pulei de cabeça nessa história e vou até o fim, mesmo que tenha que me afogue por causa disso.

Eu sei que o Draco já percebeu o que eu estou fazendo, ele me olha como se reprovasse minha atitude ao mesmo tempo em que tenta se reaproximar de mim, mas eu não consigo olhá-lo sem imaginar tudo que ele deve ter feito comigo. Meu coração ainda bate forte ao vê-lo, minha respiração ainda falha, mas os segredos dele me impedem de pensar em perdoar tudo: antes, eu preciso descobrir tudo. Preciso saber o que ele esconde de mim com tanto medo de ser descoberto.

Por mais que já tenha escutado muito sobre isso, eu não encontro uma resposta. A peça chave do quebra-cabeça está faltando e ninguém quer me entregá-la; ela está escondida em algum lugar, e com minha força de vontade eu terei que procurá-la.

Precisei de um tempo para refletir desde a última vez que escrevi, então acabei ficando um pouco embaixo de uma das árvores, em frente ao lago, presa em meus devaneios, até que Draco se aproximou, como sempre. Quando será que ele vai desistir de me procurar? E quando meus sentimentos por ele vão mudar? Por que toda a raiva que eu sinto por ele não são o suficiente para diluir os meus desejos?

Ele não parecia muito feliz, algo em seu olhar implorava por atenção; parecia até que ele queria me dizer algo, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas. Desviando seu olhar de mim, ele fitou meu diário e perguntou se podia escrever nele ao invés de falar.

Fiquei em choque por um momento. Meu diário nas mãos dele? Nunca! Acabei sendo mais grossa do que deveria, deixando minha raiva sair por palavras mal medidas, as quais pegaram de surpresa o loiro, que ficou irritado comigo pela primeira vez, levantou-se e foi embora.

Na pressa de se afastar de mim, Draco deixou cair um pequeno caderno de seu bolso. Um pequeno diário, o qual eu ainda não tive coragem de abrir. Eu sinto que ao abrir, todo o meu mundo vai mudar: pode tanto melhorar, quanto desabar de vez, e eu não sei se estou preparada para nenhuma das duas alternativas.

Agora que tenho a peça que faltava em minhas mãos, eu não a quero mais.

Já se passaram semanas desde que tenho o diário de Draco em minhas mãos, mas ainda me falta coragem de abri-lo. Não conversei com mais ninguém desde então, não preciso mais, as respostas que eu quero estão mais próximas do que jamais estiveram, eu apenas não quero descobrir a verdade, não mais.

Draco nem sequer se deu falta do que perdeu. Já cheguei a pensar que ele deixou cair de propósito, apenas para me dar a informação que eu tanto queria, sem ter que me falar nada, sem ter que enfrentar a minha fúria logo depois. Minhas suposições têm muitas chances de estarem certas, até porque ele nem sequer me olha desde então, parece que está fugindo de mim, assim como eu estou fugindo dele, e de todos.

Sempre que tenho um momento livre, corro para o quarto, para dar uma olhada no diário, pensando que talvez tenha a coragem o suficiente para ler nos minutos que eu tenho de intervalo, mas a covardia toma conta de mim.

Eu vou enlouquecer.


	12. Diário Aberto, Segredo Descoberto

A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado

Capítulo 12 – Diário Aberto, Segredo Descoberto

**Do diário de Draco Malfoy**

"_**Já faz 1 mês, 13 dias, 4 horas, 22 minutos e 07 segundos que eu estou namorando com a "santa" da Hermione... Mas, quem é que está contando cada segundo vagaroso que eu não estou com uma estrela pop que não larga do meu pé?**_

_**Mas, eu nem me importo, porque eu amo essa garota do jeito que ela é. Mesmo que ela seja CDF, mandona, metida a sabe-tudo e sangue-ruim. Eu tenho que admitir que ela é uma espécie de ET. Sabe por que? Porque ela tem algo que ninguém mais tem: a combinação perfeita de beleza e inteligência. Sendo assim, só pode ser um ET.**_

_**Por isso que eu a amo e a pedi em namoro. E também porque eu queria separá-la do idiota do Potter e do pobre do Weasley. E consegui... Foi só colocar um anel no dedo da Granger, que tudo andou conforme a minha música. Eu sou ou não o melhor?**_

_**De fato, é meio estranho andar com ela nas horas vagas... Nossos costumes são completamente diferentes. Eu já tentei introduzi-la mais na minha vida pessoal, fazendo-a andar com os meus amigos, mais já percebi que ela não se dá muito bem com eles. Fazer o que? Mas, ela vai ter que mudar, ou eu vou ter que fazer uma coisa que eu realmente não quero! Bom, só espero que ela não descubra."**_

_Ler o diário do Draco do começo ao fim não me fez bem. Além de não me dar a resposta que eu queria, só me fez ter a certeza de que ele estava me traindo, ou no mínimo me escondendo algo. Não tem como ele negar, ele estava me enganando, e agora eu tenho certeza disso. Só não sei exatamente como, não sei exatamente o que ele anda fazendo, mas eu vou descobrir, e será hoje._

Hermione fechou seu diário decidida a resolver sua situação e por coincidência, ou destino, Draco Malfoy saiu do castelo no exato momento que ela levantou a cabeça para procurá-lo. Após respirar fundo, ela levantou-se e se encaminhou em direção ao loiro carregando além do seu material e do seu diário, o diário e a agenda secreta de Draco Malfoy.

Por um momento ela pensou em desistir, ao ver que Draco estava rodeado de pessoas, mas foi apenas por um momento. O quanto mais ela demorasse a descobrir a verdade, pior seria. Aquele era o momento certo, ela estava com todas as idéias frescas na memória, tudo o que havia descoberto conversando com as possíveis outras de Draco, tudo que ela havia obtido do diário dele.

-Malfoy – ela chamou-o, tentando passar o maior nível de frieza possível. – Posso conversar com você?

-Pode. Quer ir pra onde? – Draco continuava o mesmo de sempre, idiota.

-Não vamos a lugar nenhum, você vai dizer tudo na frente de todos aqui presentes. – ela virou-se de costas para Draco e começou a gritar, chamando a atenção dos outros alunos que aproveitavam o tempo livre. – Pessoas, Draco Malfoy tem algo a dizer!

-Hermione, é melhor não. – ele parecia implorar. A reação da garota foi instantânea; como se não tivesse escutado o que o loiro dissera ela jogou a agenda secreta de Draco no chão.

-Sabe o que é isso? – ela foi direto ao ponto; Draco engoliu seco, o momento que ele tentou evitar por tanto tempo enfim chegara, e ele não tinha como fugir. A morena estava impaciente. – SABE O QUE É ISSO?

-É a minha agenda.

-Exatamente, e o que tinha dentro dessa agenda? – Draco tentava ao máximo não se comprometer. Já estava metido em problemas muito grandes. – O que tem dentro dessa agenda?

-Bilhetes – a voz de Draco saía como um murmúrio, um enorme contraste com a voz de Hermione que estava gritando cada vez mais alto, chamando mais e mais a atenção dos outros alunos que se aproximavam para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Sim, bilhetes. Da Pansy, da Lilá, da Luna, da Padma, da Gina, da Cho, de todas essas e muitas outras. E por que, Draco Malfoy, por que você estava envolvida com elas se você estava namorando comigo?

-Hermione, é melhor não...

-E eu me pergunto por que esse bando de vadia estava em cima de você se sabiam que você tinha namorada.

-Hermione, por favor, pára!

-Mas é verdade, é isso que elas são, não é? Apenas vadias querendo acabar com o namoro dos outros, afinal é disso que elas vivem, não? A Pansy é um exemplo claro disso. O cara pode ser super afim dela, mas ela não dá a mínima para ele, até que ele arranje outra. Porque ela é assim, ela é apenas uma vadia. E foi por isso que ela e todas as outras correram atrás de você, não é Draco? Por que elas simplesmente queriam estragar nosso namoro.

-Hermione...

-Até a Lilá e a Gina, que diziam ser minhas amigas. Não existe amizade nessa escola.

-CALA A BOCA SUA SANGUE-RUIM! – Hermione se assustou, pois não esperava escutar a voz de outra pessoa além da de Draco. Era a voz de Pansy, claramente irritada pelo discurso de Hermione. – É por isso que o Draco te traía, porque você é insuportável. Ele não tinha outro motivo, não tinha nenhum segredo como você assim acredita, você apenas é impossível. Ninguém te tolera mais, você não percebe? Você se tornou obsessiva demais, estava obcecada com ele. E foi por isso que perdeu ele...

-Pansy, eu não te pedi pra me defender. – a voz de Draco ainda saía em sussurro, ele parecia estar envergonhado. Sim, Draco Malfoy, envergonhado.

-Mas ela precisava escutar isso. Todo mundo a viu correndo de um lado para o outro perguntando sobre você. Só essa idiota não percebeu que a errada na história é ela...

-Pansy, cala a boca. – por fim, foi a vez de Draco Malfoy se impor. – Hermione, nenhuma dessas garotas que estão nessa maldita agenda vieram atrás de mim como você pensa. Eu fui atrás delas, mas não exatamente pelo que a Pansy disse.

-Draco, não... – agora era a vez de Pansy suplicar.

-Ela tem que saber... Toda a escola tem que saber disso, para acabar de vez com esse segredo. – Draco estava decidido ao olhar para Pansy, tanto que ela nem sequer se atreveu a contrariá-lo. – Sonorus. – o loiro respirou fundo antes de dizer alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem. – Eu e a Pansy temos um filho.

Hermione estava sentada sozinha debaixo de uma das árvores dos jardins, em frente ao lago, jogando pedrinhas neste. As palavras de Pansy ecoavam em sua cabeça. _Você se tornou obsessiva demais._ De fato, suas atitudes haviam passado dos limites e ela não havia percebido o que estava acontecendo.

Ela olhou para os lados; não havia ninguém por perto para escutar seus pensamentos, estavam todos jantando, enquanto ela passava frio do lado de fora do castelo. No entanto, aquilo era preciso; ela precisava de um pouco de ar em sua cabeça depois de tanto tempo vivendo sobre pressão.

Olhando a lua que brilhava em sua fase cheia, ela desejou voltar no tempo e conseguir mudar as coisas, fazer tudo diferente. Mas ela não podia, não existia esse poder. Ela havia desconfiado de Draco Malfoy, nem sequer havia dado chance de uma explicação, e no fim, perdeu-o por bobeira.

-Ou talvez não. – ela escutou aquela voz tão conhecida dizer. Hermione acordou de seus pensamentos em um susto e só então percebeu a presença de Draco Malfoy, que então já estava se sentando ao lado dela, ocupando o lugar antes vago. – Se você ainda me quiser, nós podemos começar de novo, sem segredos, sem mentiras, sem diários, apenas eu e você. Mas agora, você vai ter que confiar em mim e ser mesmo obcecada.

-Eu...

-Olha a obsessão começando de novo. – ele disse, fechando a boca de Hermione com um beijo em seguida.

_Querido diário,_

_Depois de toda a confusão que eu armei, finalmente está tudo certo._

-Eu disse, sem diários. – o loiro então arrancou o diário da mão de Hermione, jogando-o no lago em seguida. – Eu te amo. – Draco completou, depois beijou Hermione, satisfeito e os dois sabiam que tudo ficaria bem, pois agora não havia mais medos, preocupações, desconfianças, obsessões, mentiras, segredos; não havia mais nenhum diário.

**N/A:** Acabou gente ! Poisé , acabou A Agenda Secreta do Meu Namorado !

E ai, suas expectativas foram cumpridas , ou não ? Comentem , por favor , o que vocês gostaram , o que não gostaram .. Quero ouvir a opinião de vocês :D

Bom , na teoria agora eu só tenho Bilhetes e Despertar para terminar .. Na teoria .. Por que , vou passar de antemão para vocês , meus leitores assíduos !

FORÇAS DO DESTINO 3 já tem data de lançamento !

Sim , sim : não percam , Forças do Destino III - Asas Para o Amor , lançamento em 27/11/10 .. Está chegando gente :D

A partir do 10/11/10 , trailers serão lançados ! Aguardem ..

Bom , para quem não lê Forças do Destino , muito obrigada por acompanhar mais uma das minhas fics .. Essa não é uma das minhas melhores fics , mas ela demorou muito tempo para ser escrita , então minhas técnicas/idéias mudaram muitas vezes .. Mas eu juro que estou melhorando , e que Forças do Destino III vai valer a penas ler , isso se você conseguir sobreviver a terrível narrativa de Forças do Destino I !

De qualquer forma , muito obrigada por todos os comentários , todos os incentivos , isso foi muito importante para chegarmos até esse capítulo final !

Espero vocês nas minhas outras fanfics e na minha série original ESTRELAS CADENTES !

Beijão para todos

Até a próxima :D


End file.
